


And You'll Go Down on a Bed of Nails

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel has some screwed up dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Rating/Warnings</b>: This one is R for adult themes and gore. None is shown, but it s referenced<br/><b>Characters/Pairings</b>: Angel, vague references to Willow/Tara and Buffy/Angel, imagined Willow/Angelus<br/><b>Spoilers:</b> Through BtVS, Season 6 and AtS Season 3.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I so totally own Buffy. So Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*<br/><b>Beta</b>:   Thanks for the betaing and cheerleading of <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/"><b>_beetle_</b></a>!  We always chat and I thank her for taking it upon herself to yell/prod/wheedle me into working on my stuff.</p><div>
  <p><br/><b>Author's Note:</b>  Title comes from th song "Evil Night Together" by Jill Tracy.<br/><b>Dedication:</b> Written for my dear friend <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/"><b>velvetwhip</b></a></span> who has been an awesome friend and wonderful source of support for me over the years.  I love you, honey!</p>
</div><div></div>
    </blockquote>





	And You'll Go Down on a Bed of Nails

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating/Warnings** : This one is R for adult themes and gore. None is shown, but it s referenced  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Angel, vague references to Willow/Tara and Buffy/Angel, imagined Willow/Angelus  
>  **Spoilers:** Through BtVS, Season 6 and AtS Season 3.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I so totally own Buffy. So Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
>  **Beta** : Thanks for the betaing and cheerleading of [](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/profile)[**_beetle_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/)! We always chat and I thank her for taking it upon herself to yell/prod/wheedle me into working on my stuff.
> 
>   
> **Author's Note:** Title comes from th song "Evil Night Together" by Jill Tracy.  
>  **Dedication:** Written for my dear friend [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) who has been an awesome friend and wonderful source of support for me over the years. I love you, honey!

* * * * * * * *

  
  


Angel had heard of Willow's fall, of her attempt to literally end the world.  Stories of the dark haired witch, lined with black veins on white skin, had reached him in LA.  His soul ached for her, recalling the sweet, innocent girl who'd yelled at him to take Buffy out for coffee.  She'd fought so valiantly against the dark, but in the end, she'd been tainted.  In the end, she'd lost someone close to her, hurt to the point of breaking.  


 

His soul cried for her. 

 

But his demon?  Oh, how his demon reveled in her fall.  Angelus rejoiced in the knowledge that sweet Willow had turned dark, flaying the skin off her enemy in a dark, beautiful fit of vengeance.  He celebrated this perfect example of destruction, the finest work he'd seen since Drusilla had broken. 

 

He tormented Angel's sleep, filling his dreams with images of a dark Willow that was theirs.  In dreams, they were Death made whole, beautiful in their cruelty and ferocity.  There were dreams of them laughing as they peeled the skin from Xander Harris's body and carved muscles out of Rupert Giles's back.  There were dreams where they fucked in pools of blood, Willow's skin a treasured canvas colored in white, black and spots of red.  He dreamed of licking the blood from her body, of burying his tongue inside her until her cries mixed with those of the bleeding toys nailed to the wall.  


 

Angel's soul recoiled, horrified and disgusted.  But the nightmares lingered in his mind.  And in the dark of night, his hand on his cock, he came to images of Willow riding him, licking Buffy's blood from her fingers.  


  
THE END

 

  
  



End file.
